Was nun?
by Nijala
Summary: Conan ist wieder Shinichi, doch die Begegnung mit Ran verläuft anders als geplant...


Ein kleiner One-Shot, den ich vor einiger Zeit mal geschrieben habe.

Viel Spass beim Lesen :D

**Was nun?**

Endlich. Er hatte es endlich geschafft.

Die Organisation gehörte der Vergangenheit an und Conan Edogawa wurde nicht mehr gebraucht.

Das Gegengift war mehrere Tage nach dem Auffliegen der Männer in Schwarz von Ai fertiggestellt worden und nun steckte er überglücklich nach eineinhalb langen Jahren wieder in seinem alten Körper.

Doch was sein Glück gerade perfekt machte, war die Tatsache, dass er im Moment gegenüber seiner Sandkastenfreundin stand, für die er schon seit einiger Zeit vielmehr als nur Freundschaft empfand.

Als Knirps war es ihm natürlich unmöglich gewesen, ihr seine Gefühle mitzuteilen, ohne sie in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch als Shinichi Kudo war er endlich dazu in der Lage.

Ran Mori, mit ihren unglaublichen, blauen Augen, in denen er jedes Mal schier versinken konnte, stand vor ihm und konnte es kaum glauben, dass er nach all der Zeit wieder zurück war.

Obwohl nur mehrere Sekunden verstrichen waren, seit sie die Türe geöffnet hatte, konnte Shinichi sich kaum mehr beherrschen und tat schliesslich, wovon er während eineinhalb Jahren nur hatte Träumen können.

Er beugte sich leicht vor und küsste Ran innig.

Verwirrt öffnete er seine Augen und blinzelte. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Er brach den Kuss ab.

Ran, die bis dahin tief in den Kuss versunken gewesen war, fragte nicht minder verwirrt. „Shinichi, w-was ist denn los?"

„Ich weiss es nicht. Es- ich kann-„ Er brach ab und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

„Shinichi!", rief ihm Ran hinterher. „So warte doch! SHINICHI!"

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte ihr die Wange hinunter.

Shinichi während dessen war bei seinem Haus angekommen. Ein Blick zurück verriet ihm, dass Ran ihm nicht gefolgt war, worüber er sehr froh war, er brauchte jetzt einen Moment für sich.

Es fing an zu regnen. Zuerst nur schwach und schliesslich fielen dicke Tropfen vom Himmel.

Shinichi sass in seiner Bibliothek und starrte trüb zum Fenster hinaus. Er seufzte.

Seine Welt war mit nur einem Kuss komplett auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Er hatte Ran schon vor Conans Zeit geliebt. Was passiert war, verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Es hatte sich einfach falsch angefühlt Ran zu küssen. Er hatte nichts gespürt, kein Kribbeln oder ähnliches, nur ein Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass es nicht richtig war, sie zu küssen.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken.

Mit einem Schwung stand er aufrecht und machte sich auf zur Tür. Draussen stand nicht, wie erwartet Ran, sondern Ai, besser gesagt, Shiho.

Er öffnete die Tür und liess sie eintreten.

„Shiho, was tust du denn hier?"

„Du bist wirklich ein Depp, weisst du das?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

„Warum, was hab ich denn getan?", fragte Shinichi sie verwundert. Ob sie von dem Vorfall mit Ran wusste?

„Ich bin dir vorhin, als du auf dem Weg zu Ran warst, nachgelaufen und da hab ich gesehen, was du angestellt hast. Sag mal, tickst du noch ganz richtig? Während einem ganzen Jahr musste ich mir anhören, wie sehr du wieder in deinen alten Körper zurückwolltest, damit du ihr deine ‚wahren Gefühle' mitteilen kannst. Vorhin hattest du nun die Möglichkeit dazu und was machst du? Du gibst ihr einen Korb!", beschimpfte ihn Shiho. „Wie kannst du das Ran eigentlich antun? Sie ist dir die ganze Zeit über treu geblieben und hat dich vor Sonoko immer verteidigt und so dankst du es ihr also? Baka!"

„M-moment mal. Ich dachte immer, du magst Ran gar nicht so sehr. Wieso der plötzliche Meinungswechsel?", fragte Shinichi irritiert.

„Ich mag sie immer noch nicht so richtig, aber die Art, wie du mit ihr umspringst macht mich krank!" Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand durch die noch immer offene Türe.

„Hey, Shiho!"

Wütend drehte sie sich um. „Was ist denn, Kudo?", rief sie zurück.

„Warum bist du mir eigentlich nachgelaufen? Gib es zu, du wolltest nur wissen, was zwischen mir und Ran läuft!"

„Du spinnst wohl!" Sie bog um die Ecke.

‚_Sag was du willst, Haibara, aber man merkt gleich, dass du Ran wenigsten ein bisschen magst. Und übrigens, ich glaub dir nicht.'_

Er liess die Haustüre zuknallen.

„Sie hat Recht, Ran hat so eine Behandlung wirklich nicht verdient. Ich geh morgen nochmals zu ihr, um mich zu entschuldigen", meinte er zu sich selber. „Ich bin sicher, morgen sieht alles schon ganz anders aus!" Doch daran glauben tat er nicht.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich krank und ein dicker Kloss steckte in seinem Hals.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits zehn Uhr war und Ran somit mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bereits aufgestanden war.

„Herausschieben macht's nur schlimmer", seufzte er und schlurfte zum Kleiderschrank.

Er riss die Schranktüre auf und griff nach dem saubersten und am wenigsten verknitterten Hemd sowie einer Jeans.

Nur Ran war zu verdanken, dass die Klamotten Shinichis noch nicht zu Mottenfutter geworden waren.

Wie viel sie doch für ihn getan hatte und nie etwas dafür verlangt hatte. Er war von sich selbst angewidert.

Fertig angezogen ging er hinunter in die Küche, würgte eine Tasse Kaffee hinunter und machte sich dann auf den Weg, um Ran gegenüberzutreten.

„Ding, Dong"

„Ich komme!" Rans Stimme drang zu Shinichi hinaus, der mit laut pochendem Herzen vor der Wohnungstüre der Moris stand.

„Ja, hallo?" Rans Lächeln erstarb, als sie Shinichi erkannte. „Was willst du denn hier?"

Er holte tief Luft und öffnete den Mund, als Ran ihm diesen zuhielt.

„Nein, warte. Ich will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Bestimmt kommt jetzt irgendeine bescheuerte Ausrede und dann rennst du wieder weg, wie es bisher immer der Fall war. Oder du schickst Conan zu mir, um mich um Verzeihung zu beten und um mir zu sagen, ich solle auf dich warten, bis du zurück bist, aber weisst du was? ICH HABE ES SO SATT! ICH KANN NICHT MEHR! ICH HABE MEIN EIGENES LEBEN, DAS ICH NICHT MIT WARTEN VERSCHWENDEN WERDE, KAPIERT? UND JETZT HAU AB!", schrie Ran ihn an, während ihr die Tränen unaufhaltsam die Wangen hinunter liefen.

Die Türe knallte vor seiner Nase zu.

Wortlos blieb Shinichi stocksteif stehen. Nach und nach wurde ihm bewusst, was er Ran mit seinen Notlügen eigentlich abgetan hatte. Und natürlich mit dem Kuss von gestern.

„Ach, scheisse!" Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte zu Shiho und dem Professor.

„Shiho, hey, Shiho! SHIHO!" Er trommelte wild auf die Türe vor ihm.

Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und eine genervt aussehende Wissenschaftlerin erschien vor ihm.

„WAS? Ich bin ja nicht taub!"

„Shiho, ich habe eine kleine Bitte an dich", begann Shinichi zögerlich.

„Ich nehme mal an, dein Gespräch mit Ran ist nicht gut gelaufen."

„Nein", seufzte Shinichi resigniert.

„Aus diesem Grund wollte ich fragen, ob du zufälligerweise noch eine Kapsel des APTX 4869 hast, den mein Leben als Grundschüler war hundertmal einfacher…"


End file.
